Gate to The Havens
by Kishi-chan
Summary: OC. The havens are eternal, how and why? Sauron could have gone through the sea to it, but why not? Legolas and Gimli are dragged unwillingly to a strange land. The language should be Japanese but it's not. I'll try another pairing...always Legolas.
1. Captive Though Not

The sky was ablaze as two travelers set foot on Eryn Vorn, north-west of Middle-Earth. They turned back to the sea just in time to see the red sky turn blue. Their mission was at hand and there was no turning back. They unloaded their packs from the vessel that they used driven by an enormous sea snake. Both hunters smiled at their friend and waved at him as he slunk back to the depths of the sea.  
  
One of them had hazel colored hair that got to the nape of her neck. Her gray eyes showed signs of weariness and her brow cringed at the concept of starting as early as the sun and her long face seemed longer seeing that their ride had gone. Beside her stood one taller than she. Her golden blond hair seemed like silk to the cool sea air. Her blue eyes glittered with the prospect that lay beyond her. Both were clad in black. A robe held by 3 sashes that are tied around the waist, below the ribs and the lower part of the ribs was accompanied by shalwar. All around them, nature seemed to welcome their arrival.  
  
"Riya," called the shorter of the two, "There must be no time wasted for your elvish instincts to accede over you."  
  
"I understand," answered the other who was called, "I just think that time is having no effect at all for Middle-Earth. Not a tree has grown nor has any fresh creature settled in its limbs. Let me hark back that I am indeed no elf, Jeiko."  
  
"Whatnot. Let us make for Emyn Muil. The sooner we capture a Nazgul or two, the more possibility we have in getting back home and tend to the dragons." Jeiko sighed as she started walking without her companion.  
  
Riya sighed and went after her. They set course around Rohan avoiding contact from men as much as they could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas and Gimli met at the Anduin River at mid-spring to heed the beckoning of the Lord of Gondor. There was to be a feast and the remainder of the fellowship was to attend. They decided to go by boat rather than on foot.  
  
After a long day's ride, they decided to continue their journey on foot since they were near the rapids of Sarn Gebir. The land barren and deserted for across it was Fangorn. What tales they tell of its hideous woods and how they cross the Great River, Anduin, to reach foreign lands! Legolas and Gimli did not heed these words for crossing the rapids would be embracing death. Soon, dark clouds came hovering overhead blocking out the warmth of the sun. The cool breeze was driven away by rampaging winds and the travel companions had no choice but to hide themselves. They sought a cave in the deep recesses of The Wold.  
  
"Ah! Good thing that we started out early." Gimli said, "At Least we wouldn't be deferred for the feast. Such queer weather we have these days."  
  
"Queer indeed!" Legolas agreed, "I have not seen such sudden changes in weather in the previous days of my life. I do not fear that we are now close to Fangorn for even whatsoever beast that waylays those woods would not dare set out under these conditions."  
  
"Nay, Legolas! 'Tis not beast, but evil spirit who wields magic that abides within its wooden walls," Gilmi corrected, "For I have heard the accounts of many a country; it is not anything that neither bow nor axe could cast asunder.  
  
Legolas laughed, "It is so my friends in the countries of the North; but most accounts are more so true when told in which country they are near. Indeed I have heard travelers from Rohan scare themselves out of their hides as they speak of mortal devils within. 'Nazgul', or 'Uruk-hai' as they please to tell thought I doubt such tales are true for they have waned along with the fall of Sauron, the greatest of evils. 'Dragons,' as some may say could be more to be proven and believed."  
  
"Aye, such tales may be told by North or by South and I daresay one thing is true; evil resides within growing stronger each day. I shall not venture in even if I was to be given all of Middle-Earth." Gimli sighed laying his axe by his side.  
  
Upon resting, Legolas heard something other than the heavy drops of rain beating on the rocks or the wind that pound and whistle among the trees. Or the thunder crashes amidst the skies. He concentrated more on what it was for he was still unsure of what they were. Then at last, as clear as a bell, he heard it. A voice from an unknown direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have you heard that?" whispered Riya, " The Nazgul are no more. They have vanished along with their Lord."  
  
"I do not hear what you do," Jeiko said out louder, "You say you are no elf yet you have inherited what they posses, save the appearance of their ears. Why do you whisper?"  
  
"I do not know, yet I fear if I talk aloud, I shall be heard." Riya said keeping her tone low. "There are two others out there."  
  
"The storm is causing quite a havoc outside. No one could hear you a meter away even in fine weather. But enough of that. If what you have heard is true, and the Nazgul and the others are no more, then what are we to do? This misinformation has caused me some good days' rest. I shall trounce upon the bearer of the bearer of the information for this!" Jeiko raged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas instinctively held his breath for no apparent reason. Though he hadn't understood the other who was whispering, he had an indication of what he was saying through the girl's responses. He only resumed breathing normally yet again when Gimli shook him from his current state. Legolas turned to his friend and whispered, "Let us not talk aloud, Gimli. There are others who could hear us from a distance. One of the voices belongs to a woman who says her companion could be of elven race. It seems that they are seeking after the creatures of the dark lord."  
  
"Dark creatures?" Gimli whispered trying his best not to say it aloud amidst his astonishment, "Aye, Legolas! They are more likely of evil race than of elven. You know as well as I that such beings are evil. Let us make haste after the storm has passed be it night or day."  
  
"I agree. Let us bear this news unto Elessar. Surely he is wise and will know what to do." the elf suggested.  
  
"Indeed we must." answered the dwarf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They have resorted to whisper. I cannot make out what they say." Riya whispered and shifted to a louder voice as she spoke in her native tongue. *Zawaru agoshi tame kaku inoshi. Haggai zame.* this meant, "I fear they have heard you. They are keen."  
  
*So I deem that we speak our language and thus be safer?*Jeiko responded in their own tongue.  
  
*No, I do not deem so. I am interested in them, though. I shall find out what they are after the rage of storm ebbs.* Riya answered.  
  
*What if they are elves, Riya, what then? You know well that we and our kind fear them. It is best you do not hasten with your inquisitive mind, rather, let us hasten our return. I might not see you again if they are what I fear.* Jeiko's voice quivered.  
  
*Then I shall conquer that fear! I cannot allow myself to fear their kind eternally. I believe that dragons are even more to be feared for even elves themselves fear them. If I do not return, then alas! You shall return without me. I do not know by what reason I am drawn to them, perhaps fate? But rest assured, I shall not have it jest with me and I shall be very wary.  
  
*If they attack, I have two of my best swords, my kunai (throwing knives), and my whip within reach. I also have a song that shall be my shield against fear if it overwhelms me. I do not ask you to come. I bid you to stay. If I do not return by nightfall on the morrow, go and do not linger. I shall call in our tongue for you to know that it is I who have come.* The way she said these words in her tongue made sound harsh and strong as if return was hopeless.  
  
Jeiko could utter no words; she nodded and followed her superior's bidding. She knew that she could not make her stay or return with her once her mind is set on things. She only sighed and prayed that luck was on her side as soon as she sets out. There were many rock formations that could conceal her comrade's location. She hoped that the condition of the place would do her good and keep her alive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas, Gimli and Riya hurriedly set out from where they were hid when the sun had shone the next morn. Riya had put her ears to work for any sound of footfalls. She forgot about how sharp the ears of whom she heard last night and was overwhelmed by fear by the elderly tales about the elves. She began to sing softly to herself a popular song sang among her people which gave them courage by the words used.  
  
*Tei gokoru hashi kono usa  
  
Ikon de bikashi so uta kai  
  
Miso bida kura chi sogasa  
  
Rakukai ami ko in burusai  
  
Dawaru ai maki i i no bade  
  
Tochi ka n de yubi da soe  
  
Mikainaru hontani na mide  
  
Shi kori masho da waru hoe*  
  
"Even if fear overwhelms me much  
  
By the threats of elves and such  
  
My heart shall never give away  
  
Nor my feet lead me astray  
  
I shall conquer all my fears  
  
And wipe away children's tears  
  
For peace I shall do my best to keep  
  
And all those who fear shall at ease sleep"  
  
*Miwo kuruda; mi hai ga yo sa  
  
Togei gaso han shi bi mi ga ru  
  
Dawaho, daigon, e miteru mosa  
  
Shuba de zaikara i konoru  
  
Dandon go zeki hidari banji  
  
Poride deni kiwa kiwa zen  
  
Heikago shinken ga daho koji  
  
Gogo ushi jai da mi asoden*  
  
"It is my oath; I shall stand for it  
  
To see their smiles and in peace sit  
  
All creatures, peace, at one with nature  
  
Giving them the hope for to see the future  
  
Though I die and all pass before my eyes  
  
I know my life had not been all lies  
  
The future is in youth not in old  
  
As so have I my people told"  
  
Her spirits rose as she sang the song yet again and she became more adamant of herself. She was now unaware of Legolas and Gimli who were now in the hunt for her. She ended her song with a gasp and climbed the rock shelf near her. She stopped and breathed slowly calming herself to avoid unwanted confrontation. She heard a pair of heavy footfalls getting louder. 'A pair?' she thought. She knew there were two and the other was light footed.  
  
The heavy steps veered off a few paces and she held her breath sensing the other was near. She made no movement, sudden or not. She peered down beneath the crevice of the shelf. She blinked and saw that it was elven hair. Never had she seen one and yet confirmed it was an elf for she saw the edge of his ears. His bow and arrow were at hand; ready to let it fly at anything that might come around. Riya couldn't help but smile at the plan that formed in her head.  
  
She got hold of the hilt of her sword and with one fluid movement, as that of lightning, she drew her sword jumping off the ledge and had it at the nape of his neck. "Cede your weapons if you desire to live." she commanded. Though she had fear that time, she did not show it.  
  
Legolas staggered spontaneously and founds the tip of her blade. So sharp was it that it drew out little blood. He let go of his bow and arrow, detached his quiver and the scabbard that held his blade.  
  
"Hearken unto my word, my Lady, or you shall deeply regret it!" Gimli called out axe in hand ready to strike. "Let go of my friend and I shall spare your life. From whence evil you came or for what you intend, we have no business. Although if you go as far as laying a hand upon them who I hold dear, you shall dearly pay with your life!"  
  
"Is that so my little dwarf?" Riya snarled, "Do you not know that you friend may lose his head upon your heedless actions? I fear you know little of what he has behind him. My blade has drawn a little blood from him by his own foolishness. I suggest you surrender your axe, my friend, for I have very little patience."  
  
"A friend to you I am not! But if you do harm on him, I shall have my folk and his alike against you." Gimli said showing no signs of giving up his axe.  
  
"My dear dwarf, what use of a warrior or a savior are you if you haven't your axe?" Riya asked. She pulled out a rope and lashed out at his axe. It coiled itself around it and used quite some amount of energy for him to unhand his weapon. She caught it as it sprang back. "Come. I shall not harm you nor your friend; or do I have to snipe you to heed my words?"  
  
Gimli showed no signs of yielding unto her and stood firm. Hands turned into fists and his eyes were filled with fury.  
  
Legolas, for his part could do nothing. "Save yourself and fly! Do not linger here. Tell Elessar." He called out.  
  
"You shan't. For if you do, this shall burry itself between your left sleeve and the tree you are nearest to. Heed my warning, dwarf!" She warned with a kunai in hand.  
  
Gimli sought his friend's eyes. They bade him to depart but he could not do so. He found it heavy in his heart to leave him. He knew he could not do anything else but to run to Aragorn and explain to him of Legolas' absence. Gilmi turned and began to run. As soon as he put his first step forth, his left shoulder met a huge tree by a sudden force. He looked at what it was and saw it was a kunai. 


	2. Deadly Knowledge

"I shall not tell you again. Come! I do mean you no harm but if your folly hinders you from obeying me, then I shall be forced to set this one to meet your throat." Her voice was commanding although a hint of quiver was noticeable at the elf that was before her.  
  
Gimli surrendered and Riya bound their hands behind them with the rope that she had used earlier. She gathered their weapons and forced them westward to Fangorn. Legolas and Gimli feared that they be taken there but, as they neared the wall of trees, they veered southward to a hill of rocks. Gimli had stumbled quite often as he dragged himself upward. No matter how many times he stumbled though, Riya caught and helped him time and again. They soon reached the top and Gimli was so grateful that he would not stumble any longer.  
  
"Jeiko," Riya called out, *Dandei oshika na yo!* Which translated to "I have prisoners!"  
  
Jeiko stood up in excitement but, sat back down in horror and weakness at the sight of Legolas. Blood rushed out of her face and she began breathing in gasps. Her hand trembled clumsily as she reached for the weapons which were set upon a rock next to her.  
  
Riya saw her plight and called out yet again, "Haven't I told you that I shall return? Do not fear for they shall do no harm unto you. They bound and their weapons are at my hand."  
  
Blood returned to Jeiko's face, her hands were no longer trembling and her breathing no longer ragged as Riya emerged from behind the dwarf and elf. She bowed and welcomed her. *Hishida tsuwaru.* Which meant "You have returned safely."  
  
Riya had no time to bow back as what their custom bade them to do. Instead, she asked Jeiko to rekindle the fire to heat the food that they had brought along with them on their journey. She hit two rocks with her blade and bade her 'prisoners' to sit on them. She sat opposite them and behind her, the fire was rekindled. She seemed to the strangers great and terrible behind the fire. They looked through her eyes. It showed them none of it but only showed weariness and concern.  
  
Their gaze drifted to her sword. It was unlike anything they have ever seen. The blade glinted and blinded their eyes whenever the sun's rays reflected on its surface. Its sharpness went up to its tip. The other side had one blunt edge which was a little broad and round that it couldn't kill anyone unless hit with great force. It had a design that of a serpent-type dragon which snaked all the way to the hand guard which was like the wings eagle ready to take flight though it was red in color. The handle was of intricate design of a coiled snake and the end of it was of that of the face of a raging tiger.  
  
Jeiko finished what was told of her and sat herself beside her companion. She handed her her food and mumbled something inaudible enough even for Riya and Legolas to hear before she took a bite. Riya broke hers in half and offered it to them bringing it up to their mouths. They stared at it suspiciously and made Riya laugh.  
  
"I assure you, it is not poison for I will not partake of it if it were. If you wonder what it is, then I shall tell you in two words; wrapped vegetable. Surely bread and vegetables shall not harm you, shall it? If you want it, tell me." Riya shook her head and shrugged.  
  
Just like an answer, Gimli's stomach called out loud. Legolas couldn't deny that he was just as hungry as his friend. She tore the halved meal in half yet again and set it upon her hands. It took them three bites for her hands to be fully free. She ate her half as quickly as she could yet not without manners. She removed the water skin at her waist and gave them each a drink after she had had hers.  
  
"Now that you are fed and quenched," Riya began, "I believe our answers can be answered, can it not?" Both nodded and she continued. "You have said that the Orcs and such creatures have gone down with the Dark Lord. Was the ring destroyed then? By whom?"  
  
"Yes. It was," answered Gimli, "By a Hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo though he had departed to the Gray Havens as far as I've heard."  
  
"How shall we go back, Jeiko?" Riya asked turning to her friend, "Empty handed as we are. I can never show myself like this."  
  
"Then we shall find another creature to capture. Do not despair." Jeiko said rubbing the back of her comrade to comfort her.  
  
"I have thought of what to bring back though," Riya sighed, "I am not sure of it. The only beings not there are the servants of the Dark Lord and the ones they do not wish to go near. I do not wish to travel further East. Our supplies shall not last another month's worth of journey."  
  
"May we know who you are and the purpose of your journey?" asked Legolas, "You are queer folk to us. Surely you must have a home in Middle-Earth."  
  
Jeiko didn't answer in spite of Riya's great worry. "I shall tell you then." Riya turned to them, "We are, in common tongue, called Shadow Hunters."  
  
"Garin-züd?" asked Gimli in surprise. "But I thought they are nothing but lore. Truth they are not!"  
  
"Nay, my good dwarf," Riya contradicted, "Lore was often based upon truth long forgotten. So soon shall the lore of elves begin for the havens are teeming with them. No longer do they wish to stay in Middle-Earth. Men are beginning to increase in number and most will no longer need the wisdom of the wise. So shall the age of elves pass. I do not foretell; I speak the truth."  
  
"How do you know the truth that lies within the minds of elves?" Legolas asked.  
  
"We dwell over the sea in the land of Moraita before the havens that you seek. Only by our protection shall your havens remain such as they are called. We gather creatures that will be soon lore, as well, to men only. We train all creatures that we gather so that they may be able to protect the havens. Only you other than out own folk know of out existence."  
  
"What creatures protect the havens, then?" Legolas asked further.  
  
"Dragons, phoenixes, sea serpents, our folk, a few dwarves, some hobbits, fire demons or balrog in your tongue, goblins, ents and other Middle-Earth beasts that are great in size. Orcs, Uruk-hai and Nazgul were once there as well but, vanished soon after. We do not let men in for their thoughts will not be pure to the end of days and their hearts are hard. A number of Pegasus and Unicorns serve as our ride yet we do not ride them to Middle- Earth for vain men seek them." answered Riya.  
  
"Surely elves reside there as well for their homes are near. Why is it that your friend does not speak?" Gimli asked.  
  
"No. Elves do not wish to dwell in our land. They say we are queer and evil. I scoff at that! Jeiko shall tell her plight when she wishes to." said Riya "Forgive us. We have not introduced ourselves. I am Riya Ryohari whom obscurity surrounds and parents I know not of. This is my companion, Jeiko Himeko, daughter of Hiwa Himeko the lord of our land. May I ask of your names?"  
  
"Aye! I am Gimli son of Gloin of the Lonely Mountain. My friend here is Legolas, son of Thranduil, prince of Mirkwood." answered Gimli.  
  
"We are your prisoners yet you treat us not roughly. You seem like kind folk. I ask your leave to let us be on our way to Gondor where a feast awaits us." Legolas interjected.  
  
"I shall for a short time so that o suspicions shall arise. Attend your feast. After that, I shall take you back to our land for I cannot return empty handed." Riya decided.  
  
"No, do not!" Jeiko retorted, "Let the elf go yet the dwarf shall come."  
  
"Ah, but 'tis not fair for one of them. I assume if the dwarf comes, the elf shall come at will or he shall call for assistance and our enemies shall be great. We cannot hide the dwarf along with us and we shall lose everything." Riya stated.  
  
"Though it is all the same if you let them to Gondor. Leave them be!" Jeiko debated.  
  
"They shall not!" Riya told her firmly. "We shall watch over them. If you do not wish to do the same, then do not. I shall take their lives if anything about us is said."  
  
"Take not the elf with us. I beg of you!" Jeiko pleaded, her hands quivering as she gripped her friend's.  
  
"I seems that your friend does not despise me as I have thought," Legolas cut in, "She fears me. Is it for that reason that you do not speak?"  
  
"Not only I, but the rest of our folk as well as the dwarves and hobbits and others alike us. We did not, however, teach our creatures to fear anything." announced Jeiko summoning all of her courage to speak to him.  
  
"Then you fear me as well?" Legolas asked turning to Riya.  
  
"At first I did for it was my first encounter. Now that I have known of your abilities and approach, I do not." Riya said.  
  
"I do not doubt that seeing that you are of elf kindred." Gimli murmured.  
  
"Sir Gimli, I am not." Riya laughed, "I seem as such yet I do not wield the power that elves do, nor do I have the same ears." She said drawing her hair behind her ears. "Even half-elven I am not."  
  
"Indeed you seem like one at first glance. Even I have been fooled." exclaimed Legolas.  
  
"Enough of further diversions!" Riya interrupted. "Shall you continue unto Gondor under watch? Though you separate, I shall keep track."  
  
She shan't, Gimli thought, Once we get to the gates of Rohan, they shall be apprehended. Even they shan't pass the watchful eyes of the Riders of Rohan.  
  
Legolas seemed to have the same thought since he nodded his head in agreement. The Moraitans packed-up and headed south toward Rohan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After traveling through the barren wasteland, they came to the Gates of Rohan. Though Legolas and Gimli thought that they'd be halted, they were not. They looked about and found that both their captors have gone. They stayed at an in where so many approached them for their fame spread far and wide. They feasted and talked. Most questions that were asked of them were how they came to be so close and their adventures during the time of the One Ring. Much laughter and singing rang through the inn's halls.  
  
Ere long, the night drew to a close and Legolas and Gimli decided to retreat to their room. Satisfied smiles were on their faces. For they knew they had eluded their captors and their night had been untroubled. They opened the doors to their quarters and found that the only light that they had was the moonlight that peered through the open windows.  
  
Gimli came in first followed by Legolas. The dwarf sat on his bed with heavy weariness yet his eyes flung wide open as Legolas closed the door behind him. The elf did not know why his friend reacted in that manner and turned around to look. Riya leaned by the doorframe and looked as if hr patience had run out. Her hands immersed within the pockets of her black robe.  
  
She ran a hand through her hair and took herself away from where she leaned. "Night has crept and the dwarf needs rest, I reckon. Do mind us. We shan't disturb you, mighty company of the Ring Bearer." she said in mock bow.  
  
"How did you get past the gates of Rohan?" Gimli cried out, "You were not with us when we arrived at its walls."  
  
"We are not called shadows if we are always seen, are we not?" Riya replied looking up from her bowing position.  
  
"Where then is your friend? You had mentioned 'we,' not 'I.'" asked Legolas.  
  
"By the shadows at the corner of the room," she told them getting up from her current position "Try to see her if you can. I doubt that she would want to be seen, though. Her fear has grown after she had heard you were the members of The Fellowship that destroyed The Ring and won the war. Though it only honors and excites me to have caught beings of high stature."  
  
"You are far better than good." Legolas smiled. "I do not see your companion even with my elven eyes."  
  
"'Tis impossible indeed. Now, I leave you to your rest." she bowed in full respect and veiled herself in the shadows of their room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn drew Gimli to arise. He looked at his friend who had a troubled face. He saw that he was holding a letter probably reading or analyzing it as he sat by the table across the room. He got up and sat beside Legolas. Without insomuch a word, he handed him the letter. It was written in both elvish and dwarvish rune and speech. It read:  
  
'To Gimli: (Legolas in the elvish)  
  
To you our presence is unknown yet, we are nigh unto you. Our ever watchful eyes will see your every move. I know you have plans to have us captured or driven away. Try and you shall die though you shall be given warning first. I assure you that no harm will come unto you as long as no wrong move is made. I bid you good travel days ahead.  
  
~Riya' 


	3. Sweet Greetings

They were soon on their way and reached Gondor by late noon with a horse that was given to them by the townspeople whose name was Blackwind. They were greeted by Aragorn, Arwen, and Pipin (Peregrin). The travelers' spirits were divided between joy and wariness. Soon, joy overcame the other emotion as their hosts led them to the newly fashioned garden. They sang old and new songs and reminded themselves of the old times and their friends who have departed to the Gray Havens. This awakened Legolas' longing for the sea.  
  
Merry (Meriadoc) and Sam (Samwise) came together in the youth of the night and more joy was brought to the company. Though Pipin and Merry had grown to be men of great stature (namely being knights), they haven't forgot their old Hobbit sense of humor.  
  
The feast was then held in the castle as all the guests arrived. The company, along with Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen, were seated at the shorter, yet, more intricate table at the opposite end of the great door. The others of high stature sat upon the longer tables parallel at each end of the shorter table though they were less intricate.  
  
In the middle was a long, red carpet and behind of the longer tables, the great windows were overhung with white draperies. At each corner of the hall was a long stand with a vale on top carrying a great flame.  
  
Gimli, who sat next to Pipin, had heedlessly loosened his tongue talking to the Hobbit knight that he forgot about Riya's warning.  
  
"Aye, lad! A little adventure we had on the way here. Legolas and I were caught by a couple of—" Gimli was halted as he felt something land by his foot. He took a glance at it and found a kunai with a paper and in dwarf rune, it said:  
  
'This is a warning. The next will land on your neck.'  
  
He looked at which direction the kunai came from but its hilt pointed toward under the table.  
  
"What is wrong, Gimli?" asked Pipin, "What were you caught by?"  
  
"Ah, it was nothing, my lad." Gimli said nervously, "It was a storm. We had no other choice but to stay at Fangorn. No harm was done, of course."  
  
"But, Gimli, evil grows within its depths. How did you survive such horror?" Pipin asked forgetting about the food that was set before him.  
  
"If you think we could not survive such things, then, I doubt that you have known us after the long journey we had had." Gimli said and took hold of the kunai.  
  
"I do not doubt that you could escape its evil. What have you seen? Was it beast or spirit?" Pipin now had his full attention to the dwarf.  
  
"Luck was on our side, Peregrin Took. We saw and felt none." Gimli answered. He then turned to Legolas who and his attention for a while from Aragorn. "They are near and wary," he whispered "Be careful of what you say."  
  
Legolas nodded and the feast ensued without another kunai thrown. Sam, however, was not as merry as the others even as Pipin and Merry showed off their antics. He missed his master so and wanted to go after him to the Gray Havens yet he cannot for he now had a family to look after at Bag End. Nevertheless, he feasted and forced a gay conversation with the others around him.  
  
After the feast, Aragorn rose from where he sat. The uproar abated and everyone looked at the king in all his splendor.  
  
He cleared his throat and began, "Friends, nobles and countrymen, first of all, I would like to thank each and everyone of you for going out of your way and coming to this feast. I am sure all have had a great meal, looking at the satisfied faces that you bear.  
  
"As you all know, this is the day when we overcame Sauron and the One Ring was destroyed. I deeply regret that the ring bearer, and other who took part in giving peace to Middle-Earth, namely one of our companions, Mirthrandir, have not the chance to join us. Together with this celebration is the birth of my first daughter; my third child. I thank you for the well- wishes, gifts and blessings you have bestowed upon her.  
  
"This shall be the end of my little speech for I do not wish to bore you all especially the drunk."  
  
Everyone laughed and continued to talk among themselves. Soon, the feast came to a close. Guests who have traveled from lands afar were bidden to pass the night in the stronghold. Legolas and Gimli went the same direction as the others have upon going to their room. They were only separated by a few passages leading to different directions. The elf assisted the dwarf for he had gotten too drunk. Remarkably, though, his tongue was tied at the revelation of their captors. On the way, Legolas was tapped on the shoulder.  
  
"Do you need assistance in getting him to the room?" a vice asked.  
  
"Yes." Legolas said turning to Aragorn, "I believe he has gained weight after our adventure, Elessar."  
  
"Is he not satisfied with the weight he had carried before?" Aragorn asked helping Legolas carry the dwarf that was now in deep slumber.  
  
"I'm afraid not." Legolas laughed, Aragorn joined in.  
  
Once they were in the room, Aragorn spoke, "Legolas, what is troubling you? Your laughter cannot hide the ominous feeling you have in your eyes. It was lessened during the feast yet I doubt you were consoled. Gimli was, as well, in the same situation when he arrived here; it lingered throughout the feast."  
  
"We are not troubled, Elessar, only weary." the elf excused, "The storm has caught us and we had rested in Fangorn. We have not slept."  
  
"I can understand Gimli, you," said Aragorn, "I cannot. If I remember well, the performance of elves is not affected by sleep. Did you, by any chance, encounter evil that lies within its realm?"  
  
"Nay! I thank you for your concern, Elessar." Legolas assured him. "I was wary of the evil that might follow. An experience in its woods is indeed a traumatic experience as the riders do tell."  
  
"Why then have you not told me that you had endured such a troublesome journey? Surely I would understand…or is there something you hide from me. Following danger, perhaps?"  
  
"No, there is nothing as such. If it were, then I should have perceived it ere I arrive here. No doubt that you would as well knowing that a ranger you have become. If I recall correctly, rangers are sharp on these circumstances as well, are you not?"  
  
"It is so, Legolas," said Aragorn "I was just wary for the scouts I have sent to spy out the land had not reported any news; neither have I heard from them. I am not letting another war occur – not when we do not know what evil is now starting to awake."  
  
"I understand well." said Legolas "Another evil such as Sauron cannot be endured by men alone more so that most of the wise who give good counsel have departed and are departing. With your leave, I wish to take rest."  
  
"Forgive me. I have kept you late with the affairs that do not concern you. I bid you goodnight." Aragorn said as he exited the room.  
  
Legolas sat on his bed and sighed. He wondered where his captors were and called out their names. No one answered and he laid himself on his bed regretting that he should have told Aragorn about their account during their flight to Gondor. He removed his footwear, bow and quiver, and clambered upon his bed ready to sleep when both girls appeared out of the shadows of their room.  
  
"Why is it you seek us?" Riya asked.  
  
"I did not think you were still with us." answered Legolas. "I honestly thought of telling our plight to Elessar a little while back; yet I thought better that I should not for you shall only hide in the shadows and hunt us once again."  
  
"I have to admit, the bamboo has prevailed against the wind." Riya smiled. "Tomorrow, head south to Southern Gondor. Upon reaching the walls of Gondor, head south-west one league; we shall meet you there." Her smile swiftly turned to a frown seeing Legolas slide his hand to his bow and quiver. "I have decided that I shall not keep you long. I shall let you go; this you owe all to my companion. I bid you not to let an arrow fly for I am indeed swifter than the passage of wind."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ere long, dawn broke and the guests went their way. Legolas and Gimli were questioned as why they were heading South by Aragorn. "Thranduil has bidden us." was their excuse. They set off and tried to take their time having Blackwind to slacken his pace. With that, their day soon closed and they have yet crossed the gates of Gondor and stayed at an inn; this went on for three days. 


	4. Flee No More

As they got to the Southern gates, Legolas made Blackwind break into a run. The speed reminded them of Shadowfax, his father. The horse was indeed to his likeness only this one shines like an opal and not silver for it was borne of a black mate. It ran two leagues for a short time just as his father would. Gimli laughed behind Legolas.  
  
"Well my friend," said he, "It is impossible for them to catch up at our pace."  
  
"Not quite," answered a voice much too familiar to them "For you see, as I have told you, my dear elf, I am swifter than the passage of wind even if I drag my friend along with me. You were thinking of escaping, were you not?"  
  
They hesitated to answer, and their steed, even without Legolas' command, impeded to a halt. Legolas stared at her and wondered if it was her doing. Riya smiled at him knowing what he thought. She patted the horse's nostrils and subdued to her nuzzling his head onto her shoulder. Knowing that escape was now unattainable, Gimli got down from the horse relived that he didn't have to endure it any longer.  
  
"If you have not the mind to keep the elf, why do still intend bring him?" Jeiko asked staggering as she got off Riya's back. "Ere we step into town, all abodes will be closed against us."  
  
"I will tell you but not ere I show you." Riya said. She grabbed Jeiko's and Legolas' right wrists, with a shining blue thread, she bound them together. "So that no fear shall remain in your and your folk's hearts. If you wish to be more comfortable, ride in front of Legolas. You would not mind, would you, Legolas?"  
  
"You are a fool, Riya!" Jeiko raged, "What twisted thoughts reside in this elf's mind, I do not know yet it will soon arise. How can you be answerable to that?"  
  
"I am not partial to this either!" Legolas agreed, "This accusative fellow fears me and I would like to leave it as it is. Heed me, Jeiko; I do not have any evil thoughts in mind to be done to you. Perhaps it is you who has evil in mind for you are the one who fears me."  
  
"Now it is I whom you accuse!" Jeiko hissed at him, "If only your blade is within my reach, Riya, or I was the one who tied this. I would cut this bondage at once."  
  
"If it were," said Riya, "Yet it is not. Forgive me, I have not told you, Sir Legolas. Only my twin swords could cut through a material such as that and only the one who has tied the bondage could untie it. Ride with him now, Jeiko. The sooner we get to the mouth of the river, the sooner shall I untie it. Do you wish for me to help you up?"  
  
Jeiko scowled but could do nothing more than to agree. They went their way and Gimli happily set out on foot. Just as Riya did for even if he rides with Legolas, he indeed is comforted yet not confident to ride any beast as such. Their going was neither slow nor hasty and camped the night 20 leagues north-east the edge of the river Harnen. The night went on without a single conversation between Legolas and Jeiko…even with their own companions.  
  
Riya raised her hands in resignation and stood up from the circle around the firewood which they had made. She dragged Gimli off with her and disappeared in the shadow of the night with the clouds covering the light of the moon veiling them out of sight. Jeiko growled yet again. For the remainder against the light of the fire, only its crackles broke the silence that was between them.  
  
Irritated, Jeiko turned to Legolas against her own will, "Legolas, would you mind speaking to me if I ask for your forgiveness at the rude words I have told you earlier? My fear overcame me and I could not control myself. I hope you would for I cannot stand singing silences."  
  
"I would not mind and I forgive you. We often resort to rash action when faced by our fears." Legolas answered. "I want you to know that I do not think your kind evil as other elves do."  
  
"You do not?" she asked rather stupidly. "Tell me what you know about Orcs and the Nazgul. I have been working with them with them for quite along time yet I think I have not learned much about them; other than they are evil, I know not more."  
  
"Orcs make a mockery of elves, the Nazgul," he said; anger evident in his tone, "make a mockery of out of the winged Lords of the sky."  
  
"Forgive me. I know not."  
  
Silence lingered before Jeiko spoke once again, "Does not the sea appease you or the havens, for that matter?"  
  
"It does," Legolas sighed, "Try as I might to put it behind my mind and continue to love the forest as I have done all my life, I could not for the gulls of the sea, I have heard. Such warnings that the Lady Galadriel have given are of truth."  
  
"How long have you lived?" Jeiko asked out of topic.  
  
"1,580. I shall be 1,581 by the next month." Legolas said. "Why do you ask? Tell me about yours."  
  
"38. I ask for I deem you are filled with wisdom. Your companion?"  
  
"I thought you were younger. I do not know, I have never asked."  
  
"And I shall not tell." said Gimli emerging from the shadows.  
  
"How long have you been listening?" Jeiko asked.  
  
"Since the shadows have concealed us." Riya answered re-emerging as well. "Have I not taught you enough for you to know the presence of others around you?"  
  
"I can with others, with you I cannot." Jeiko sighed. "You have concealed him as well as you have concealed yourself. With that, I say that the master and the student are not equal for the master has perfected his art and the student has yet to come to understanding. Your age has also been an added aspect to the art of veiling."  
  
"If she is 38, how long have you lived then?" Legolas thought aloud, "You seem immortal yourselves."  
  
"Jeiko is not immortal; she only looks young through the Dacchi leaves she uses." Riya stated, "My age is of no importance."  
  
"She is in a well age," said Jeiko "977, I should say. Starting from the accounts of my forefathers."  
  
"Alas!" Riya laughed, "There is not one that gets my age accurately. Not even the closest friends I had had did get it right."  
  
"With that age," said Gimli, "Do not tell me that you are not immortal. Long lived does not elucidate the age and the youthfulness you have. Surely the Dacchi could not remove the slackening and withering of your body and strength."  
  
"It is possible that I am immortal for I have not felt old during the years I have lived through." Riya said fingering her chin. "How that is so is beyond me. Though I was adopted at birth, I remember the faces of my parents and they were not of elves."  
  
"You never told anyone you have seen your parents." Jeiko sputtered.  
  
"No one would believe such a tale." Riya yawned, "I better get rest. I trust no one to escape for I am not as weary as you may deem. I bid you good night."  
  
The others followed her save Gimli who stayed awake. When he was sure they were all asleep, he got up silently, rather Hobbit-like. After a few paces, he was thwarted by a horse familiar to him – Blackwind who, when he looked up was ridden by Riya. Their sudden appearance made Gimli cower. He knew that escaping now was impossible and retreated back. As he got back, he saw her sleeping by the others as if she never awoke. One night more along their journey southward, he went out again only for the same incident to happen the second time around. When he got back, the same scene was played; he shook his head and tried over and over until he gave up and slept which only lasted for half a night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another long and weary travel was not ahead of them for in the third day of their travel, they were only a few leagues away from the mouth of the Harnen River. Riya was asked four times to ride the horse for she was yawning in obvious weariness yet she intractably refused the offer taking her fortitude another step further. It seemed that the little time allotted to Legolas and Jeiko, had not been wasted for they have become closer during the days they have been together which was Riya's goal.  
  
The day as well had not been dull for they talked freely as if they were long-time friends. Through the dessert, each had his share of food and water equally but it had been hard for Legolas and Jeiko for their hand were still tied notwithstanding the fact that they were no longer enemies. There was no purpose for her to do so; it was just fun for her to see how they do things connected with each other; the scene was just as amusing for Gimli.  
  
They reached the mouth of the river in less than half of the morning. Almost immediately, the waft of the salty sea was within their nostrils. Legolas immediately alighted from the horse forgetting that he was still tied to Jeiko who was dragged brusquely along with him.  
  
Knowing Legolas' thoughts Gimli said, "My friend, we are not to go to the Havens."  
  
Jeiko regained her mien and made the horse go back to its owner at Rohan. Blackwind complied heavy-heartedly and went his way Northward without his riders. 


	5. A New World

" "=common tongue  
  
* *=Moraitan tongue  
  
=Elvish tongue  
  
This is more on the description of the land composed of 938 words (yay! I'm improving). I'd appreciate it if you write a review and tell me if I described the place well.  
  
*************************  
  
At long last, Riya cut the thread that held Jeiko and Legolas together. She then took out a flute made from bamboo and blew upon it. It was akin unto a female voice that had harp strings for a voice. As she blew, Jeiko swathed her ear for its sounds bring weariness to the hearer of the tune forgetting that the others did not know of this. Both men grew weary and nearly fell into a deep slumber if the sea serpent had not appeared sooner. Both women shook them back into consciousness and they beheld the sight of a huge sea serpent. It was gray and was a little less than a mile long. Upon its back was a vessel that was almost as long as its body and just as wide curling the way its body does. They clambered in (men first) and sped off.  
  
Noon came and a raging storm was to be seen ahead a league or two away by Legolas. Riya and Jeiko pulled a material as clear and as hard as diamond from the railings of the vessel which closed together at the peak of its height. The beast abruptly dove from that point. The bubbles gave a wide berth and the sights under the sea were made clearer by the covering.  
  
The sun was shimmering through the sea giving the rock formations around them shadow. It made images of august Kings that had once ruled Middle- Earth in wisdom. It also saw through numerous dull fishes, great and small, making them colorful. They could see no coral formations for they had not descended deep enough to see it. The raging waves and the thunderous storm above them were forgotten by the majesty of the sea. The awe-inspiring view slowly diminished as they ascended from its depths. Once surfaced, they removed the covers and behind them the storm, apparently held by magic, still unleashed its deadly rage and the waves towered ever higher; higher than the tallest of trees, higher than Orthanc itself.  
  
Yonder, two dragons, a red and a blue one, guarded a massive black gate. Behind it, black smoke came out in the middle. Both dragons roared and looked menacingly at the company. They advanced and Legolas made ready his bow and arrow aiming it at the eye of one dragon; Gimli got his axe in an alacritous fashion alarmed by the danger they now faced. Riya made no move and stood there as if defying its greatness. Jeiko noticed her action and sighed; holding out her hand, she tamed the arms of their companions. They looked at her assuredly before obeying.  
  
"Haru! Shidou!" Jeiko cried aloud, *It is I, Jeiko Himeko. Let us pass!*  
  
*Password!* the red dragon bellowed  
  
"Riya…I-I forgot." Jeiko faltered.  
  
"Think."  
  
*Um…* Jeiko hesitated. *It's…Ah! The Scroll of the Lemon!*  
  
"I despise that password – scroll of the lemon – ridiculous!" Riya groaned.  
  
The dragons gave them ground and the gates opened. The smoke, they found out, came from a vessel on top of a lush mountain; the grave-looking walls were only to shroud the beauty that was within.  
  
The road was wide enough for ten people to walk abreast. On each side, there were groves of trees as high as elms. The high branches arched and met in the middle high above them. Each branch flourished with leaves and flowers through which only tiny patches of light could traverse the entanglement. Before the tree groves, was a row of small stout trees not any taller than a Hobbit's leg, bent and crafted in their own way. The path was tiled and patterned intricately as if a myth of the heavens was told in colorful patterns of stone.  
  
As they passed it, the path continued and narrowed onto their right. Further ahead, a patch of green was thickly carpeted along the way. The end of it was covered in mist enshrouding the waterfalls behind it whose walls were of cream colored stone that forced the falls to flow in three separate directions. Surrounding the edge of a deep ravine was a row of flowering hedges and a wooden banister preventing anyone from falling in. The trees were stout, flourishing and scattered in different places.  
  
Under most of them, families were gathered and were carousing. But when their sights got to Legolas' direction, they turned their backs and told their children not to look. Riya heaved a sigh and led them onto the path to their right. The road seemed to grow wider as people cleared the streets avoiding the elf that was with the hunters. Riya growled at the work she would be doing to get the hearts of people free from the fear f elves.  
  
One child slipped away from his mother's embrace and approached the elf. "Sir, are you perhaps an elf?"  
  
"Yes," answered Legolas, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"How could one be so fair," said the child, "be as evil as told in the days of old?"  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to ask of the tale but was hindered as his mother drew him away scolding him not to talk to such folk; he also heard the child counter his mother's words as they proceeded to a citadel up ahead. Jeiko said a few words to the keeper of the gate and ran inside; the company followed. Legolas, Gimli and Jeiko were bidden by Riya to stay in the hall as she had to take care of some business. They watched her disappear at the Northern doors as it closed behind her with a tremendous rasp that echoed all throughout the chamber. 


End file.
